barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Trip Around the World (script)
Robert: (first lines) Hi Chip. *'Chip:' Hi Robert. What are you doing. *'Kim:' Hello everybody. *'Robert and Chip:' Hi Kim. *'Chip:' My crutches got trapped then i only need my crutches anymore. *'Linda:' Hi Chip. *'Chip:' Hi Linda. I wish I could go on a trip like that. My aunt travels a lots. *'Linda:' At this, when she comes home. (music starts for My Aunt Came Back) *'Chip:' My aunt came back. *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Chip: '''From old Algiers *'Kids: (From old Algiers) *'Chip: '''And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Chip: 'A pair of shears. *'Kids: '(A pair of shears) *'Chip: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Chip: 'from Holland, too *'Kids: '(from Holland, too) *'Chip: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Chip: 'A wooden shoe. *'Kids: '(A wooden shoe) *'Chip: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Chip: 'from old Japan *'Kids: '(from old Japan) *'Chip: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Chip: 'A paper fan. *'Kids: '(A paper fan) *'Chip: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Chip: 'From the county fair *'Kids: '(From the county fair) *'Chip: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Chip: 'A rocking chair. *'Kids: '(A rocking chair) *'Chip: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Chip: 'From old Belgium *'Kids: '(From old Belgium) *'Chip: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Chip: 'Some bubble gum. *'Kids: '(Some bubble gum) *'Chip: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Chip: 'From the city zoo *'Kids: '(From the city zoo) *'Chip: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Chip: 'Some nuts like you! *'Kids: '(Some nuts like you!) (music ends) *(the barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: Whoa. *'Kids: '''Barney. *'Barney: Hi, everybody. Hey, chip, who's got his crutches. *'Chip: '''Pretty well, Thanks. This is the very last crutches. Until no more crutches next time. *'Barney: 'Great. *'Robert: 'Hey, i know we can fly an airplane around the world. *'Chip: 'Sure. *'Kim: 'I love to fly an airplane. *'Barney: 'It's fun to fly an airplane. *'Linda: 'Hey, i know we can have a airplanes on these chairs. *'Kim: 'Ok. *'Chip: 'Well, what we waiting for? *'Barney: 'Good idea, let's go. *(Barney and kids go to the classroom) *'Barney: 'Oh, come on, Chip. *(Chip leaves) *(fade to the classroom) *'Barney: 'Well, here it is. Welcome aboard. Fast in your seatbelts. We're gonna fly to Canada, Mexico, Italy, Scotland, China, Spain, Greece, Russia, Switzerland, Australia, Ireland, Germany, Kenya, Tahiti, Israel, Brazil, Africa, Teaxs, Korea, Egypt, India, Japan, France, Amarcia and Hawaii. (music starts for The Airplane Song) *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, we are flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Up so very high. *'Kim: 'Lookin' out the window, we can see the wings. Down below, we see other things. *'Linda: 'Like little tiny buildings and cars so small. It makes me feel like I'm really tall. *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, we are flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Up so very high. *'Chip: 'Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun. I think when I grow up, I really might be one. *'Robert: 'But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane, Safe from the snow, and from the rain. *'Barney: 'Here we go again. *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, we are flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Up so very high. Yes, we are flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Up so very high. (music ends) *'Robert: 'So pick another place to fly, Barney. *'Barney: 'I know we can go to, Canada. *'Chip: 'Sure, Barney. There is snow in canada. *'Barney: 'There are lots of snow in Canada. (music starts for Flying on a Plane) *'Robert: 'Let's go flying in a plane today! It's so much fun to fly away to a place we really want to see or to visit some friends and family. *'Barney and Kids: 'Flying in a plane. Flying in a plane. We love flying in a plane. *'Linda: 'The airplane pilots take great care when flying passengers here and there. They check their list for every flight to make sure everything's just right. *'Barney and Kids: 'Flying in a plane. Flying in a plane. We love flying in a plane. *'Kim: 'The flight attendants are always nice. They smile and give good safety advice. They help with bags and finding seats and sometimes even pass out treats! *'Barney and Kids: 'Flying in a plane. Flying in a plane. We love flying in a plane. *'Chip: 'When the pilot is ready to go, the engines rev and we all know! That soon we will be soaring high with the clouds in the big blue sky! *'Barney and Kids: 'Flying in a plane. Flying in a plane. We love flying in a plane. (music ends) *'Barney: 'Here's another country called "Canada". *'Chip: 'Are you going to, Sledding. *'Barney: 'That's great, Chip. *(fade to the sledding hills and the children ride on the ski in canada) *'Linda and Kim: 'Whoa. *'Robert: 'That was great! *'Chip: 'Linda and Kim going ski. *'Linda: 'Neat. *(spins and opens) *'Stella: 'Hi, everybody. *'Kids: 'Stella. *'Barney: ' It's Stella the Storyteller! *'Stella: 'Hi Barney Hi Kids. *'Barney: 'Oh, hi, Stella. How are you? *'Stella: 'I'm fine. I was stay hello in Canada. There are lots of ice and snow in Canada. *'Barney: 'There sure is, Stella. *'Stella: 'I know a story about Canada. It's called "Snow White". There Once Was a Little Girl Who Was a Queen Well, She Wasn't Really, But She Beileve it, And So She Was A Little Girl Her Name Is Snow White *(Swirl to the Snow White) *'Stella: 'There was a girl name "Snow white". *'LInda; 'That's a pretty name? *'Stella: 'Snow white live in the forest? with seven dwarves. Than one day she ate and apple and had a big sleep. *'Chip: 'She was tired. *'Robert: 'How long did you sleep in 8 hours. *'Stella: 'Than prince rode in the horse. To look for a snow white. He saw a rabbit. The prince ask the rabbit says. *'Chip: 'Yes. *'Stella: 'And than the prince ask the squirrel. Do you know the snow ehite is. The squirrel says. *'Linda: 'Yes. *'Stella: 'The prince saw an owl. And he said. And the owl says. *'Robert: 'Hoo-hoo? *'Stella: 'Than the prince saw a cabbin in the woods. Maybe snow white in here. So the prince open the door. And saw snow white sleeping. *'Chip: 'Wake up "Snow white". *'Stella: 'And she did. The prince and snow white and the rabbit and the squirrel and the owl lived happily ever after!!! (Swirl in the canada) The end! *'Barney: 'Yay! *(kids clap your hands) *'Barney: 'That was stu-u-upendous, Stella. *'Stella: 'That was great! *'Chip: 'The canada has lots of ice and snow. *'Stella: 'Right, Chip. Well, it's time for me to go home. So, i'll see you soon. *'Barney: 'Bye, Stella. *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Stella: 'I love the canada. Tootles. *'Kids: 'Bye. Stella. *'Barney: 'Bye, Bye. *'Barney: 'Take care. Bye. *(door closes and spins and gong) *'Chip: 'Stella story was lots of fun! *'Baby Bop: 'Hi, everyone. *'BJ: 'Hi, everybody. *'Barney: 'Hi, Baby Bop, hi, BJ. *'BJ: 'Hey what are you doing? *'Chip: 'We're playing in the snow. *'BJ: 'That's great. (music starts for Oh, Canada) *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! From far and wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. *'Barney: 'Could you say it with me? *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! From far and wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. *'Barney: 'Very good. Now, let's do song in French. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Ô Canada! Terre de nos aïeux, Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux! Car ton bras sait porter l'épée, Il sait porter la croix! Ton histoire est une épopée Des plus brillants exploits. Et ta valeur, de foi trempée, Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. (music ends) *'BJ: 'That was great! *'Baby Bop: 'Me too, BJ. *'Robert: 'I love canada. *'Kim: 'I love snow. *'Chip: 'We love snow in Canada. *'Linda: 'I wish we go to, Mexico. *'Barney: 'Oh, a trip to Mexico. *'Chip: 'I love to go to Mexico. *'Barney: 'Can you go to Mexico. And find the map. *'Chip: 'Okay, Barney. *'Robert: 'Now we fly to Mexico. *'LInda: 'That's spanish for hello. *'Baby Bop: 'Hola. *'Barney: 'That's great, Baby Bop. *(fade to the fiesta in mexico) *'Barney: 'Oh, it's very colorful. There is a guitars here. *'Kim: 'I like that music. *'Robert: 'Thats a mariachi band! *'BJ: 'We can eat some tacos. *'Chip: 'Hey, i know Mexician hat dance. *'Barney: 'Mexician hat dance. *(fade to the fiesta in mexico we're dress like a dance and music starts for Mexician Hat Dance) *'Barney: 'Let's play. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'There is a famous dance From old Mexico It started in a village Oh so long ago Monterey to Mazatlan La Paz to Veracruz Throw the sombrero down And grab your dancing shoes Ole! Mariachis take the stage What beautiful clothes they wear He plucks the gitaron As trumpets fill the air The dancers pass on by Oh so gracefully They never miss a step They do it so easily There is a famous dance From Old Mexico It started in a village Oh so long ago Ole. (music ends and take a bow) *'Barney: 'Oh, what a great dance. *'Linda: 'It sure was. *'Barney: 'Sorry, Chip. I guess will have to sit down. *'Chip: 'No. Did you saw my doctor yesterday. He said my leg almost all better. *'Barney: 'That's good. *'Chip: 'Can you sing fiesta song. *'Barney: 'Sure, Chip. (music starts for Fiesta Song) A fiesta is a great big party, Always lots of fun With food and fun, and games and singing, it's for everyone *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Let's have a fiesta, fiesta We will have the best of Food and fun and games and singing too *'Barney: 'We see the colors and the pretty decorations Of a very special nation, It's a party for me and you *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'A fiesta is a great big party, Always lots of fun With food and fun, and games and singing, it's for everyone Let's have a fiesta, fiesta We will have the best of Food and fun and games and singing too We see the colors and the pretty decorations Of a very special nation, It's a party for me and you (music ends) *'Kim: 'We had a great time at Mexico. *'Barney: 'Very good. *'Chip: 'What's last trip around the world, Barney. *'Barney: 'Well, you done Canada and Mexico. The last trip is going to France. *'Robert: 'A France. But how. *'Barney: 'With a little imagination. *(fade to the Paris in france) *'BJ: 'Here we are at Paris. *'Chip: 'They saw paint pictures. *'Linda: 'They saw some tables. *'Kim: 'And we saw Eiffel Tower *'Robert: 'And saw some birds. The name of the bird called "Alouette". *'Barney: 'Correct. (music starts for Alouette) Alouette, gentille alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai. Je te plumerai la tête *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Je te plumerai la tête *'Barney: 'Et la tête! *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Et la tête! *'Barney: 'Alouette! *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Alouette! *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Oh, Alouette, gentille alouette,Alouette, je te plumerai. *'Barney: 'Je te plumerai le bec *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Je te plumerai le be *'Barney: 'Et le bec! *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Et le bec! *'Barney: 'Et la tête! *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Et la tête! *'Barney: 'Alouette! *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Alouette! *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Oh, Alouette, gentille alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai. *'Barney: 'Je te plumerai le duo. *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Je te plumerai le duo *'Barney: 'Et le duo *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Et le duo *'Barney: 'Et le bec *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Et le bec *'Barney: 'Et la tête *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Et la tête *'Barney: 'Alouette *'Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Alouette *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Oh, Alouette, gentille alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai. (music ends) *'Linda: 'This was fun. *'Baby Bop: 'It's fun to go on a trip around the world. *'Barney: 'Thanks Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'You're very welcome, Barney. *'Chip: 'But this is a france right here. *'BJ: 'That's ok. Come on, Sissy. Well i better go now. *'Baby Bop: 'Okay. *'BJ: 'Bye. Bye, everybody. *'Barney: 'Goodbye. See you next time. Bye-bye. See you soon. So long, Baby Bop. Bye, BJ. See ya. See ya. Bye. Take care. Love you. it's been fun. *(Baby Bop and BJ leave and dissapear) *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Chip: '(watch) Whoa. I guess we better get going back to the classroom and find, Perry. *'Barney: 'Good idea. *'Robert: 'Come on. Let's go. *(Barney and kids is leaving the parris and fade to the classroom) *'Kim: 'Thanks for the trip aroind the world, Barney, *'Barney: 'Sure. *'Perry: 'Hi everybody. *'Chip: 'Hello Perry. *'Perry: 'Chip. Did you like to go to Canada, Mexico, Tahiti and France. *'Chip: 'That's sounds like a lot of fun. *'Kim: 'Today, learning about going to trip. *'Linda: 'My favorite is france. *'Chip: 'That's a great trip. *'Perry: 'Did you go some place on an airplane go around the world. *'Robert: 'That's neat. *'Chip: 'And best of all. We're going to france. *'Perry: 'That's great, Chip. *'Barney: 'It's fun to going around the world. *'Perry: 'Thanks. The crutches are trapped becuase i need to go to my baseball game. *'Chip: 'Good idea. *'Perry: 'In fact. Going to trip this world. *'Robert: 'Yeah. *'Barney: 'I like to going around the world. *'Perry: 'Me too. *'Chip: 'Hey, i got another idea. Let's go to the blue jays and playing baseball.' *'Perry: 'Great. *'Chip: 'Thanks, Barney. *'Barney: 'Sure. *'Chip: 'See you later, everybody. *'Barney: 'So long. *'Kids: 'Bye, Chip. Bye, Perry. *'Barney: 'See you soon. Take care, now. Bye-bye. *(they walk away) *'Robert: 'Thanks for a trip around the world, Barney. *'Barney: 'You're welcome, Robert. Thanks for spending the day with you. *'Linda: 'I think Chip and Perry goes to the blue jays too. *'Kim: 'Yeah. *'Barney: '(music starts for I Love You) It's fun to go to the world. But you know. Every day is stu-u-upendous day. When i spend with friends like you. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney and kids giggles) *'Kim: 'Well i better go now. *'Robert: 'Bye. *'Kids: 'Bye, Barney. *'Barney: '(last lines) Goodbye. See you soon. *(Kids are leaving the classroom, and fade to Barney doll. Than it winks) Barney Says segment *(pop) *(the sounded like a harp see Sean Abel & Sara Minor is ski in the snow) *'Sean Abel & Sara Minor: 'Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney Says. *(pop) *(the screen turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) Chip's crutches are trapped becuase we're going on a trip around the world. We fly like an airplane to Canada, Mexico and France. Today, in Canada. They saw lots of snow. In Mexico. They speck spanish. In France. They speck France. A bird named "Alouette". She learn about french. Do you remember what Stella story about "Snow white". That's right. Oh, i just love to go around the world. And remember, I love you. (pop) End Credits * Executive Producer: * Dennis Deshazer * Supervising Producer: * & Director * Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: * Jeff Gittle * Producer: * Linda Houston * Writer: * Sandra J. Payne * Consulting Producers: * Ben Vaughn * Jeff Gittle * Educational Specialists: * Mary Ann Dudko P.Hd. * Margie Larsen M.Ed. * Performance Director: * Penny Wilson * Production Designer: * Bob Lavallee * Music Director: * Joseph Phillips * Cast: * Barney's Voice-Bob West * Barney's Costume-David Joyner * Baby Bop's Voice-Julie Johnson * Baby Bop's Costume-Jeff Ayers * BJ's Voice-Patty Wirtz * BJ's Costume-Jeff Brooks * Cast: * Chip-Lucien Douglas * Robert-Angel Velasco *Linda: Adrianne Kangas * Stella the Storyteller-Phyllis Cicero * Perry-Sean Sandras * Kim-Erica Rhodes * Cast: * Ruby-Rebecca Peters * Max-Billy Rosembreg *Production Manager: *Charlotte Spivey *Associate Director: *Terrie Davis *Art Director: *Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe Designer: *Lisa Odette Albertson *Lighting Designer: Ken Chaig *Lighting Director: Lowry G. Perry *Stage Manager: Jena Atchison *Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber *Teachnical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove *Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith *Audio Director: David Boothe *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Make-Up Design: Jeanie L.D'Lorio *Manager of Music Services: Lisa Odette Albertson *Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Medley Traditional @1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin * Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts